An inverter is known for controlling an electric machine installed on-board a vehicle. An inverter of this type may include an electronic module having a housing; a power board including components through which the energy supplying the electric machine flows; and a control board including components to control the components of the power board.
The two boards may be positioned facing one another with an electrical link between them. Notably, a first board is positioned in a base of the housing; the second board is positioned above the first board by resting on one wall of the housing. The electrical link between the two boards can be established by electrical connection pins having each end soldered onto a board. However, the electronic module may be subjected to vibrations, due to the operation of the electric machine or its application in an automobile environment. These vibrations may weaken the soldered joints between the pins and the boards. One solution consists in attaching the power board onto a base of the housing and maintaining the control board to limit these vibrations, and thus preventing vibrations from accelerating the wear on the solder joints. However, the provision of the electrical connection and the holding of the boards may result in a plurality of steps which complicate the manufacture of the electronic module.
EP2685566A2 discloses an electric connector between two boards. This connector does not allow maintaining the board to limit vibrations.
The problem therefore arises of obtaining in a simple manner an electrical connection between two boards that is resistant to vibrations.
In order to solve this problem, the invention relates to an electrical connection unit intended to electrically interconnect two electronic boards, the connection unit including:    1. at least one electrical pin intended to electrically interconnect the two boards,    2. a mechanical link part to mechanically interlink the two boards,    3. the electrical connection unit being disposed to enable concomitantly the electrical connection of the two boards via the pin and the mechanical link of the two boards via the link part.